


Un petit Imprévu

by AbbyGibbs



Series: J'voulais vous dire [2]
Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fauteuil roulant, Les criminels n'arrêtent jamais, Pas si simple, References to Magnum P.I. (TV), Romance, Tout nouveau tout beau, Une décison importante à prendre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Caïn et Lucie sont enfin ensemble mais comment les choses vont-elles évoluées ?





	1. Un réveil prometteur.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d’auteur, cette histoire se situe, après « J’voulais juste vous dire. » Je suppose que l’on peut considérer ceci comme une suite en quelque sorte. Certains ne pourraient même pas se l’imaginer mais je n’ai pas pu résister. 😊

Allongé sur son côté droit dans son lit, Fred Caïn avait le sourire aux lèvres tout en regardant Lucie dormir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’ils étaient ensemble maintenant mais avec leurs bagages émotionnels mutuels ni Fred ni Lucie ne voulait précipiter les choses. Jusqu’à hier soir …

Lucie s’étira et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

— Bonjour, lui dit-il doucement.

Delambre sourit à Fred avant de lui dire elle aussi bonjour.

— A voir ton expression, je suppose que j’peux en conclure que la nuit dernière ne t’a pas trop déplu.  
— Non, en réalité c’est simplement parce que j’ai super bien dormi, dit Lucie sérieusement.

Le visage de Caïn s’assombrit immédiatement. Lucie regretta ses paroles.

— Fred, je plaisante. La nuit dernière était magnifique. Tu étais parfait. Je t’assure. Je ne regrette rien. Crois-moi, s’il y a une chose que je puisse regretter, c’est que nous ne l’ayons pas fait plutôt.  
— J’le savais.  
— Fred, comment peux-tu encore croire que le fait que tu n’as plus l’usage de tes jambes te dévalorise ?  
— Mais pas du tout ! s’insurgea ce dernier.  
— Fred …

Caïn, soupira profondément et se redressa un peu. Lucie s’agenouilla face à lui tenant le drap d’une main sur sa poitrine.

— Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas encore compris, j’ai des sentiments pour toi. Je ne couche pas avec n’importe qui.  
— Je sais, c’est pas ça, c’est juste que …  
— Jusque que quoi ? Depuis quand as-tu aussi peu confiance en toi ?  
— Je sais, c’est con.  
— Hé ! C’est moi, Lucie …  
— Justement.

Lucie le regarda étonnée. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il semblait soudain si incertain, si peu sûr de lui-même. C’était étrange de le voir comme ça. De tous les scénarii qu’elle s’était imaginés, celui-ci ne faisait pas partie du lot. Lucie s’était plutôt imaginé que Fred serait plus … arrogant.

— Fred ?  
— Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive.  
— Tu n’as pas aimé ?  
— Si, bien sûr que si. C’était bien mieux que tout ce que j’ai pu imaginer. Avec toi, je peux être moi-même. C’est sans doute ça.  
— Le fait de pouvoir être toi-même, tu veux dire ?  
— Oui. Je crois que j’ai toujours voulu me prouver que je savais toujours le faire. Que le fait que je n’ai plus l’usage de mes jambes ne change rien au fait que je sois toujours un homme. Toi, tu ne l’as jamais mis en doute.  
— Toujours pas, sourit Lucie en se penchant en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Fred pour appuyer ses dires.

Caïn sourit en répondant à son baiser. Il passa un bras autour d’elle afin de l’attirer à lui. Il l’embrassa plus profondément et tous ses doutes s’envolèrent.

Sans risque, la vie ne valait rien après tout. Et Lucie valait bien la peine de prendre tous les risques du monde.

~Caïn~

Les draps ne les recouvraient plus que partiellement : Fred allongé sur le dos et Lucie à moitié couchée sur son torse les cheveux en pagaille. Fred avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres tout comme sa partenaire de jeu.

— Attention, Fred, je pourrais rapidement devenir accro à ce genre de réveil.  
— Moi aussi, donc tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, fit-il en souriant.

Lucie leva la tête pour le regarder. Il allait mieux, elle le savait. Fred était handicapé et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Lucie se jura cependant de tout faire pour qu’il ne doute plus jamais de ses capacités à faire quoi que ce soit et surtout pas l’amour. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien qu’avec Fred. Quoi que le monde pût en penser, Fred Caïn était un homme bien. Sous cette carapace rugueuse qu’il enfilait pour se protéger du monde extérieur se cachait un homme au grand cœur. Mais lui-même ne l’admettrait jamais. Tout comme il n’imputait ses erreurs à personne d’autre qu’à lui-même. Il ne voulait pas non plus les imposer à qui que ce soit. C’était la raison pour laquelle Fred avait tout fait pour que son ex-femme, Gaëlle, le fiche à la porte. Il avait toujours eu cette idée qu’il n’était pas un homme qui méritait d’être aimé.

Gaëlle lui avait donné satisfaction, non pas parce qu’elle ne l’aimait plus mais parce qu’elle en avait eu marre de se disputer avec lui. C’était une conviction que Lucie avait.

Lucie était tombée amoureuse de Fred, elle n’avait aucun doute là-dessus. Seulement, elle ne savait plus quand cela s’était produit. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Elle adorait aussi le remettre à sa place quand il dépassait les bornes. Toutes ces choses faisaient que, sans lui, sa vie n’avait plus vraiment de sens. Ça, c’est une chose qu’elle avait réalisée le jour où Cain avait disparu, retenu prisonnier par Lester, et il n’y a pas si longtemps par cette cinglée de Lydia Deauville … Chaque fois que Fred avait des ennuis, elle avait l’impression de ne plus fonctionner correctement.

— Lucie ?  
— Mhmm ?  
— Où étais-tu ?  
— Nulle part, c’est juste que je repensais à cette folle de Lydia Deauville et que j’aurais pu te perdre une nouvelle fois.  
— Mais tu ne m’as pas perdu. Je suis toujours là, lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Lucie ferma les yeux à ce contact et sourit. Sa propre main vint se poser sur celle de Fred. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’aurait pensé que les choses tourneraient de cette manière entre eux et que cela se passerait si bien. Elle se sentait bien, tout comme lui, comme si chacun était enfin rentré à la maison. Lucie ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elle fit de même tout en s’approchant de lui pour l’embrasser mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher celles de Fred, son téléphone portable sonna.

Delambre soupira et Fred rit à la réaction de Delambre.

— En mode pause, le conte de fée !  
— J’ai bien peur que oui. Les criminels ne vont pas s’arrêter parce que deux personnes ont finalement décidé de se jeter à l’eau.

A suivre ...


	2. Poupée

Fred et Lucie arrivèrent ensemble sur la scène de crime. Le temps commençait sensiblement à se refroidir. Lucie sortit la première de la Saab jaune de Fred et s’avança déjà vers les lieux du méfait pendant que Caïn, lui, remontait les roues à son fauteuil roulant. Lorsqu’elle vit Stunia penchée sur le cadavre, Delambre fronça les sourcils.

— Bonjour Elisabeth. Dis-moi, c’est une plaisanterie ?  
— Malheureusement non. Bonjour Lucie. Caïn n’est pas encore arrivé.  
— Si. Le voilà qui arrive justement.

Les femmes le regardèrent s’approcher en silence. Tout comme l’avait fait Delambre quelques instants plus tôt, le policier à roulettes fronça les sourcils. Il en avait déjà vu des morts dans sa carrière de flic mais pas un comme celui-ci. Le cadavre était celui d’une jeune femme blonde, assisse par terre, adossée à un banc. Habillée et maquillée comme le serait une poupée de porcelaine.

— C’est nouveau, ça.  
— Pour moi aussi, Caïn.  
— On a une estimation de l’heure de la mort ?, demanda Lucie qui s’était accroupie auprès de la morte juste après avoir enfilé des gants de latex.  
— On dirait de vieux vêtements, remarqua Fred.  
— Oui, ils sont d’une époque révolue, expliqua Stunia.  
— Je ne pensais que l’on pouvait encore trouver de tels vêtements aujourd’hui.  
— J’te parie qu’il y a même des boutiques spécialisées, répondit Caïn.  
— Vous avez probablement raison.  
— Dans ce monde de dingues, plus rien ne m’étonne.

C’était nouveau pour eux de voir un cadavre transformé en poupée mais il était également indéniable que Fred n’avait pas tort. Plus grand-chose ne les surprenait dans ce monde de fous. Pourquoi quelqu’un prendrait-il le temps de transformer un corps de telle sorte ? Cela n’avait aucun sens. L’enquête n’avait même pas encore commencé que Caïn, Stunia et Lucie savaient qu’elle ne serait pas de tout repos. Généralement, lorsqu’ils découvraient un cadavre comme cela, mis de façon si spécifique, cela signifiait que d’autres suivraient dans les plus brefs délais. Non, cette affaire ne serait pas simple. Juste ce qui leur fallait…

Borel s’approcha. « D’où il sort celui-là ? Je n’ai même pas vu qu’il était là », pensa Fred.

— Quelqu’un a vu quelque chose ?, demanda Lucie.  
— Vous pensez bien que non.  
— Dans ces cas-là, personne n’a rien vu ni rien entendu, interjeta Caïn.  
— Est-ce qu’on a une identité au moins ?  
— Oui, ça, on a. Une femme a retrouvé le sac de la victime dans les buissons peu avant de tomber nez à nez avec le corps.  
— OK. À qui avons-nous l’honneur dans le cas présent ?  
— La victime s’appelait Sarah Vollier.  
— On sait par où commencer, dit Delambre. Et dire que la journée s’annonçait si prometteuse…, soupira la jeune femme.  
Caïn la regarda sans rien dire mais n’en pensa pas moins. Ce n’était vraiment pas comme cela qu’il s’était imaginé cette journée. Demander quelques jours de congé… convaincre Lucie de prendre elle aussi quelques jours...

Plus tard… oui, bien plus tard, ils trouveraient sûrement un peu de temps pour être tous les deux. Les criminels, de nos jours, n’avaient décidemment aucun respect. Elisabeth les observa sans rien dire. Il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent. Elle ne pouvait encore mettre le doigt sur ce que c’était mais la médecin légiste en était convaincue : quelque chose avait changé.

— Pas la peine de rester. Je vous appelle dès que j’ai quelque chose.  
— Très bien. Je peux toujours compter sur ma légiste.  
— Vous êtes un emmerdeur mais un excellent flic.  
— Je sais.  
— Doublé d’un égocentrique.  
— Merci du compliment.

Lucie roula des yeux. Il était vraiment impossible. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Il ne changera jamais », pensa Delambre.

Caïn fit pivoter sa chaise et il partit. Lucie le suivit sans dire un mot. Tous deux savaient que la légiste téléphonerait dès qu’elle découvrirait quelque chose. Un café et un croisant, voilà ce dont Fred avait besoin. Lucie aussi car aucun d’eux n’avait mangé au matin. Arrivés à la voiture, Delambre s’assit sur le siège passager attendant que Fred démonte les roues de son fauteuil et les mettent sur le siège arrière. Ensuite, il démarra.

— Un croissant et un café ?, lui demanda-t-il.  
— Je ne dis pas non. Je meurs de faim.  
— Ça ne m’étonne pas. C’est pas comme si on avait mangé quelque chose ce matin.  
— Comme tu dis mais ce n’était pas fait pour me déranger, sourit la jeune femme.

Caïn lui fit un clin d’œil. Malgré le corps qu’il venait de voir habillé comme une poupée, Frédéric ne se sentait pas morose comme cela aurait été le cas habituellement. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de faire une remarque sarcastique. Ce qu’il voulait, c’était mettre la main sur ce malade le plus vite possible pour empêcher que d’autres femmes perdent la vie et ainsi le capitaine pourrait passer plus de temps seul avec Lucie.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuné tardif, ils rejoignirent le S.R.P.J. Durant le trajet, ils se demandèrent tous deux quel genre de dingue pouvait prendre la peine de déguiser une victime de crime en poupée. Les vêtements et le maquillage. Ce genre d’habits n’était pas non plus peu onéreux. Un gosse de riche ? Un cadre ? Il faudrait faire pas mal de recherches. Et évidemment, il fallait que cela leur tombe dessus maintenant. Enfin bon, c’était la vie ! Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait l’habitude de leur faire des cadeaux non plus. Ç’aurait été vraiment trop beau qu’ils puissent avoir un peu de temps à eux …

~Caïn~

Elisabeth Stunia avait appelé Fred pour lui dire que l’assassin leur avait laissé un message au rouge à lèvres sur la victime. Celui-ci disait :

« Elle est si jolie, ce n’est que le premier exemplaire de ma collection. »

Alors qu’il avait raccroché avec la légiste. Caïn jura.

— Merde !  
Lucie qui passait devant son bureau juste à ce moment-là fronça les sourcils.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C’était Elisabeth. Ce fumier nous a laissé un petit message.  
— Lequel ?, demanda Delambre en s’approchant du bureau de Fred.  
— « Elle est si jolie, ce n’est que le premier exemplaire de ma collection. »  
— Super ! Exactement ce dont on avait besoin, soupira-t-elle.  
— J’t’le fais pas dire ! C’est pas vraiment comme cela que j’envisageais de passer les prochaines semaines.  
— Non, moi non plus. Courir après un dingue ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités.  
— Ah non ? Dis-moi, quelles étaient donc ces priorités ?, lui demanda Fred l’air de rien.  
— Ben… j’sais pas… mais je me disais qu’on pourrait p’t-être passer du temps ensemble, juste toi et moi, sans toute cette merde.  
— Oui, c’est bien plus tentant, je l’avoue. Mais sans nous, combien de temps ce taré va sévir ?

Elle savait qu’il avait raison mais cela ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir. Les choses n’étaient décidemment jamais simples.

~Caïn~

Dorothée Thomas rentrait chez elle après avoir fait quelques emplettes, heureuse de s’être acheté la robe qu’elle aimait tant. Il est vrai que pour certaines personnes la robe pouvait paraître démodée car toute en dentelle ou presque. Cette robe lui rappelait une époque révolue à laquelle elle aurait bien voulu vivre. Les gens de cette époque semblaient bien plus civilisés et la mode était bien plus jolie qu’aujourd’hui. Peut-être son idée était-elle fausse mais c’était l’impression que Dorothée avait.

Évidemment qu’elle n’allait pas s’habiller comme une poupée de porcelaine mais elle adorait le style vestimentaire que l’on donnait aux poupées. Tout comme elle aimait le style de l’impératrice d’Autriche, Elisabeth von Wittelsbach. Lorsqu’elle était enfant beaucoup de ses camarades de classe se moquaient d’elle car elle ne la comprenait pas. La jeune femme de vingt-sept ans aimait aussi beaucoup la lecture.

Le célibat ne la gênait pas car elle pouvait aller et venir à sa guise sans devoir tenir compte de personne et ça, pour elle, n’avait pas de prix. Elle n’avait cure de ce que l’on pouvait bien penser d’elle. Dorothée Thomas, une femme solitaire et fière de l’être. Sa vie n’était pas celle qu’elle s’était imaginée étant petite fille mais cela lui importait peu.

Elle sourit en pensant au fait qu’elle serait bientôt marraine. Sa sœur venait en effet de lui annoncer quelques jours plus tôt qu’elle attendait un enfant. Parfois, la vie pouvait être tellement simple et agréable se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Dorothée rangea ses courses en chantonnant puis elle fit chauffer la bouilloire pour se faire un thé.

~Caïn~

Nassim Borel entra dans le bureau du capitaine avec de plus amples informations concernant la victime.

— Sarah Vollier, mariée à Hanz Hebenezer depuis un an et demi. Ce dernier est patron d’une entreprise de textile assez connue en Allemagne et en Autriche semblerait-il. Elle a une sœur du nom de Dorothée Thomas et d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre cette dernière serait plutôt quelqu’un de solitaire qui aime lire.  
— Aimer lire ne signifie pas forcément être solitaire, Borel. C’est souvent considéré comme une forme d’intelligence, lui fit remarquer Lucie.  
— Si vous le dites.  
— Autre chose ?, intervint Caïn.  
— Pas vraiment. C’était une femme sans histoire qui vivait heureuse avec son mari. Ah oui, j’oubliais ! Son premier roman vient de sortir. « La lune bleue. »

Fred s’apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question à Borel lorsque son mobile se mit à sonner.

— Allo, ici le meilleur flic à roulettes de la ville de Marseille.  
— Fred, j’avais oublié de vous communiquer quelque chose concernant Sarah Vollier.  
— Je vous écoute.  
— Elle était enceinte de huit semaines.  
— Merci, Elisabeth.

Lorsqu’elle vit l’expression sur le visage de Caïn, Lucie sut que quoi que venait de lui annoncer leur médecin légiste, ce n’était pas bon.

— A voir ta tête, ce n’est pas bon.  
— Sarah attendait un enfant.  
— Merde…  
— J’te le fais pas dire !  
— Vous croyez qu’il l’a choisie en fonction de ça ?, demanda Borel.  
— J’sais pas, Nassim. C’est une excellente question et également une possibilité qu’il faut envisager, répondit Fred.  
— Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’ils s’en prennent à des femmes enceintes ?, s’énerva Lucie.  
— On ignore si l’assassin était au courant, indiqua Borel.  
— Je sais mais ça m’énerve, expliqua Delambre. Cet enfant n’a pas eu la moindre chance à cause d’un cinglé qui se prend pour la grande faucheuse et qui décide de vie ou de mort sur les gens.

Fred observa Lucie, surpris par sa réaction. Ce n’était pas vraiment son genre d’agir de la sorte. De plus ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils avaient à faire à un assassin dont les victimes étaient enceintes. Quelque chose semblait visiblement la déranger.

— Je vais prendre l’air, annonça la jeune femme de but en blanc surprenant les deux hommes présents avec elle dans la pièce.

Caïn n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter un mot qu’elle était déjà sortie du bureau. Nassim et Fred échangèrent un regard surpris.

Borel sortit à son tour, suivi du flic à roulettes. Le lieutenant retourna à son bureau alors que Fred partait à la recherche de Lucie. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de la trouver. Elle faisait face à la mer et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il s’arrêta près d’elle et mit les freins afin d’éviter que son fauteuil roulant ne se mette à reculer.

— Lucie ?

Delambre ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce n’est qu’après quelques instants qu’elle lui dit :

— J’en ai marre, Fred.  
— De nous ?, demanda-t-il soudain mal à l’aise, se demandant automatiquement ce qu’il avait pu dire ou faire qui l’aurait vexée.  
— Non. Qu’est-ce que tu vas encore te mettre dans la tête ? Non, Fred, j’en ai marre du métier que l’on fait.  
— Tu veux arrêter ?  
— C’est une idée qui m’a déjà traversé l’esprit.  
— C’est parce que Sarah Vollier était enceinte ?  
— C’est pas uniquement ça. J’en ai marre d’affronter toute cette violence au quotidien.  
— Viens t’assoir sur mes genoux.  
— Fred…, commença-t-elle.  
— Fais ce que je te dis !

La jeune femme s’exécuta et s’assit sur les genoux de Caïn. Sans rien dire, il mit ses bras autour d’elle et la sera contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants en silence. Cela faisait du bien de simplement ne rien dire et de l’étreindre.

— Je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi, lui murmura Fred à l’oreille.  
— Je sais, répondit Lucie.  
— Le monde est ainsi fait. Il est plein de gens mauvais, on n’y peut rien, c’est en partie la société qui est responsable de ce fléau et, même si on n’arrive qu’à en mettre une infime partie derrière les barreaux, moi, ça me va. Au moins, on aura essayé de faire quelque chose. C’est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire du tout.  
— Frédéric Caïn, flic à roulettes et sauveur du monde ?  
— Oui, j’ai plus d’un rayon à mes roues.

Lucie se mit à rire. Oui, il avait vraiment plus d’une corde à son arc. Fred avait le don de trouver un équivalent à roulettes à quasiment toutes les expressions.

— Ah ! J’aime mieux ça. Et le monde n’est pas uniquement rempli de saloperies, la preuve en est que tu es assisse sur mes genoux. Tu es toujours, avec Ben, la meilleure chose qu’il me soit arrivé.

Elle lui sourit et l’embrassa sans même réfléchir.

— Cap…  
Borel ne termina pas sa phrase, trop surpris et heureux de voir ses deux collègues et amis s’embrasser.

Il leur laisserait un mot où les appellerait si nécessaire. Ils avaient droit à cinq minutes de bonheur. Il reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Il avait des informations à leur fournir concernant les parents de Sarah.

Lorsque les lèvres de Fred et Lucie se détachèrent enfin, ils sourirent tous les deux.

Le sourire de Frédéric disparut en premier. Il regardait la jeune femme toujours assise sur ses genoux. Aucun d’eux n’eut besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des bureaux du S.R.P.J., suivie de Caïn. Il était temps d’aller voir la famille de la défunte afin de les prévenir que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire. Une partie du boulot que ni l’un ni l’autre n’aimait accomplir. Pour faire cela, cependant, il leur fallait l’adresse des proches et c’est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient retournés à l’intérieur.

Avant qu’ils ne repartent, Borel les briefa sur ce qu’il avait trouvé.

A suivre …


End file.
